narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:MaryeShoujo
Bem-vindo(a) Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki Naruto! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Sakura Haruno. Se você necessita de ajuda e não encontra administradores locais, talvez queira visitar os fóruns na Wiki Community Central Sarah Manley (fórum de ajuda | blogue) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the Wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03h35min de 16 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Wiki Olá, vs é a dona da wiki ? Eu já fui administrador de uma wiki ... E, sei o trabalho que dá ... Vamos tipo fazer uma parceria ? JoaoKrauss 01h30min de 1 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Wiki Bom, de novo eu estou aqui, para falar sobre minhas edições, depois vs vê lá e se acha que está bom ... --JoaoKrauss 02h19min de 2 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Imagens Mais, vs não sabe quem é a dona não ? Eu estava pensando antes de achar essa wikia, criar outra ... Mas, já que achei essa que, é organizada eu não vou criar mais ... A administração é uma coisa muito importante em relação à Wikia, pois uma wiki sem administração é uma wikia abandonada, ou seja, se alguém fizer uma postagem ruim ... A administração vai lá e apaga o texto, ou até se criar uma página que não fala sobre Naruto, ela apaga a página ... E, por isso que eu decidi ficar nessa wiki ... Eu, fico num site chamado Naruto Imagens, lá é tipo orkut, dá para botar imagens, recados e outras coisas ... Ai, eu chamei meus amigos de lá para me ajudar a criar uma wikia, mas já que achei essa, vou trazer todos para cá, ok ? Ok, mas eu tenho problema em relação as fotos, onde eu posso conseguir outras fotos ? Os textos podem ser de lá, né ? Traduzido ... Tem como vs terminar a página do Shukaku ? Desculpe por atrapalhar --JoaoKrauss 22h33min de 3 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Imagens Obrigado mesmo, cara ... É que na página do Shukaku eu tinha copiado um monte de coisas, só que aconteceu um troço no meu computador que voltou tudo de novo, ai eu fiquei com raiva, KKKKK ... Sim, na página do Yusuke, Gigante Marlin e Pai de Yusuke, as fotos foram eu que tirei do último capítulo ... No site que eu vejo tem uma ótima qualidade, ai eu tiro print, boto no formato ideal e boto aqui ... Bom, na página Naruto Uzumaki a foto atual da Tabela, eu tirei também do episódio 223 ... Eu não posso mas, você pode, atualizar a página principal, botando o capítulo 550 e 223 ... Bom, sobre as imagens ... No Google Imagens, eu não achei muitas imagens ... Apesar que, na página do Zaku Abumi as imagens foram eu que peguei do Google, você pode ver que não tem nenhuma dessas nas outras narutopedias! E no Naruto Imagens não tem imagens direito, só o nome que é ... Obrigado, e desculpa JoaoKrauss 14h16min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Outra coisa ... Olá de novo, eu queria te falar como eu faço nas imagens da tabela, você pode perceber que, elas ocupam o espaço inteiro ... Você gosta disso ?? A, eu criei a Predefinição: Tabela-Bijuus e Predefinição: Tabela-Personagens/Animais essa última é para botar nos animais tipo, Akamaru, Gamatatsu, Gigante Marlin e, todos animais ... Ok ? JoaoKrauss 14h20min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Tabela-Jutsus Entendi, vou fazer isso ... E as tabelas Bijus e animais, ficaram legais, você pode ver no Shukaku mesmo ...Então, algumas tabelas, que temos que editar na página dela, pois tipo a de volumes, a gente não escolhe o tamanho das fotos, tipo, ia ficar muito maneiro a capa dos volumes na tabela toda, né ? Como vs se tornou administradora dessa wikia ? JoaoKrauss 14h43min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Tabela-Volumes Resolvido, vê se ficou bom as páginas de volumes ... JoaoKrauss 14h53min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Administração Ok, mas não tem como vs conceder os direitos de administrador para outras pessoas não? Eu criei a página do volume 55... JoaoKrauss 15h19min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Sim Obrigado, agora tenho os privilégios de administrador ... Prometo que vou fazer o melhor aqui ... Qualquer coisa, se eu fizer algo de errado ou sei lá, pode falar ... =)JoaoKrauss 15h32min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) A e, eu posso botar o meu nome na página principal ? JoaoKrauss 15h33min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Tá, valeu . JoaoKrauss 15h50min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Foi vs que editou o passado do Shukaku ? JoaoKrauss 15h55min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Volumes Desculpa ... Ixi, eu achei meio grande ... É que eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer ... Entende ? De onde vs tirou a sinopse do capítulo 549 ? Cara, escrevi com minhas próprias palavras, olha lá ... Ficou enorme ... Mas, não escrevi todos capítulos, bota lá o resto ... JoaoKrauss 17h09min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Sobre administração Eu tive que excluir a página da Kyuubi que, um cara fez ... É que num tinha a tabela, e os textos pareciam da wikipédia ...JoaoKrauss 23h34min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Tá né Tá né, apesar de eu ter mais de 10 pessoas, para vir pra cá, com textos da Narutopedia Inglesa, mas eu acho que a wikipédia, não tem nada a ver ... Mais, já que vs quer ... Não posso fazer nada! É que a minha outra Narutopedia que eu fui administrador, ela meio que acabou depois que apareceu "páginas" da wikipédia!JoaoKrauss 13h04min de 7 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) E, foi vs que tinha criado aquela nova predefinição dos personagens ? Eu mudei ela, por que não estava dando ... JoaoKrauss 22h53min de 7 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)Attention Hi, this is Marc. I'm on the Central Wikia and logged into my account in Portuguese. Some of plagiarism Narutopedia Central (in English) on this Wiki and Jacce, administrator Narutopedia English, sent me a message asking you to avoid plagiarism of your Wiki. Its Naruto Wiki in other languages and other Seram cautioned not create pages exactly like the Narutopedia. I would be grateful if you could not copy the English or otherwise, will remove your privilege to block it or administrator of the wiki. -- Central Wikia BR (talk) (fórum de ajuda | blogue) e Plagio Desculpe incomodar, mas existe uma wiki plagiando esta. Eu vandaliezei algumas paginas de lá, e alertei ao fundador e ao administrador de lá sobre esta wiki, mas eles não quiseram me escutar. Então eu queria saber se você poderia tomar uma providencia. O nome da wiki é Universo Naruto e se muda o logo. O seu link é: http://pt-br.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity. Sou Yokutopus, representante da Wiki Planeta Ben 10 PT-BR. [[Ficheiro:Yokutopus.gif Yokutopus Ficheiro:Yokutopus.gif]] 17h22min de 1 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Ajuda Olá sou o novo usuário e adoraria que contribui-se na minha wiki Fanfiction Naruto: Wiki Fanfiction Naruto Muito Obrigado : ) --Pedro Henrique Antunes dos Reis 14h21min de 17 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC)